Something wicked this way comes
by SoloLobo
Summary: The trio's third year at Hogwarts awaits them, and so does a monsterous journey that can tear their friendship apart. Basically changes everything after "the Chamber of Secrets"
1. The night before fate

A/N: This is my 1st fanfiction, which I am hoping will expand several chapters. Read and Review. I welcome constructive criticism. By the way, this fic pretty much changes everything you've read or seen after the chamber of secrets. I doubt it will be as good as the original work, which I love, but I figured I'd give it a shot.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter (Obviously)  
  
Summary: The trio's third year at Hogwarts is upon them, and a new adventure awaits them. Bad summary I know. Basically changes everything that happens after the second film.  
  
Pivet Drive. The worst place in the world for someone like Harry Potter. Magic was forbidden, and apparently, so was any sort of closeness to the muggles he stayed with. This usually plagued Harry, but tonight was the best night of the summer for him. The last day of the summer, signaling the beginning of his third year at Hogwarts. This was the one place where Harry felt home. He couldn't wait to get there, to see his two best friends, his teachers, and what would hopefully be a year without any real danger or threat to his life.  
  
Hermione peered through her bedroom window, not sure to be happy or nervous about who was picking her up to get to Platform 9 and three- quarters, where the Hogwarts express would be leaving tomorrow morning. She remembered hearing from Harry about the experience he and Ron had on that flying car of his, and prayed that her red-headed friend wouldn't be stupid enough to use a deathtrap contraption like that again. At that thought, a purple bus stopped in the middle of the street just outside her backyard, and out stepped Ron Weasley. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Granted, who knows how Ron learned to drive a bus, but at least it was on the ground. She opened her second story window and peered down at Ron, signaling for her to come down. "You're smarter than you look, thank goodness. I guess you learned from you're mistake last year" remarked Hermione, only to be replied with a confused "huh?" by Ron.  
  
"Terrific..." she mumbled under her breath. "... this is going to be one interesting trip."  
  
Next chapter: The drive to Platform 9 and three-quarters may be more dangerous than the last two years at Hogwarts. I promise to make the next chapter longer. Now if you'll excuse me, I have socializing to do. See ya! Expect the next chapter by Sunday! 


	2. thrill ride

A/N: This is the second chapter of my 1st fic. Read and review. Be sure to check out the first chapter as to avoid getting lost.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.  
  
Hermione peered down from her second story window at her red headed friend, who had just stopped behind her house in a purple, double decker bus. "Are you coming or what!" exclaimed Ron. Hermione knew that Ron was bound to make this trip...interesting to say the least, but, under the circumstances that only she knew about, she decided to take her chances. "Give me a minute" she whispered. With that she grabbed the twenty pairs of old socks she had tied together to make a rope, tied one end to a leg on her bed, and threw the other side out of the window. She them grabbed her HUGE suitcase, which was as big as she was (and three times as heavy) and chucked it down to Ron, not really thinking that it would kill him if he hadn't jumped out of the way. "Are you bloody crazy!!!" he yelled, just as Hermione started to climb down from the window. Perhaps she should have told him about her situation, maybe them he wouldn't have screamed loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. She climbed down as fast as she could. Reaching halfway, she jumped, Ron just barely catching her. Before he could ask her what was up, she darted towards the bus, leaving Ron to drag her mammoth sized suitcase behind her. Once he finally got inside of the vehicle, he let the luggage fall to the floor with a loud thud. "You're in a bit of a rush, aren't..." Before he could finish, Hermione screamed at him to get the bus moving. Ron hardly understood what her problem was, but when he saw a fat, balding man running towards the bus like a rabid dog in his boxers, he took no time to think and, with his wand in his hand, shouted off an incantation to get the bus shooting off top speed, sending the two flying to the back of the vehicle. Ron fell on his back, with Hermione landing square on his chest, knocking the wind out of him and then some. Hermione, sitting upright on Ron, quickly stood up when she saw the look of pure rage on his face. "Sorry". "Is this fast enough for you!" Ron said sarcastically, just as the bus made a sharp right turn onto the main road, zipping through traffic left and right, sending the two sliding all over the place. "Slow this thing down" exclaimed Hermione, who had finally grabbed hold of a seat. Ron stood up, albeit with a lot of effort as the bus continued to dart through the streets, and started to look around frantically. "What are you waiting for..." the girl yelled, "SLOW THIS BLOODY THING DOWN!!!!" "I would but there's one problem." "What?" "I can't find my wand!" Just then the bus quickly changed lanes to avoid hitting a truck, sending Ron flying over Hermione's head, face first into a window. Ron held his nose in pain, when Hermione noticed the wand rolling around under one of the seats. She quickly dove for it, and threw it back to Ron, shouting off another spell to finally slow the bus down, but not soon enough to stop it from going under a low bridge, ripping the top off.  
As the bus slowed to a normal driving speed, the two breathed a sigh  
of relief. They both took a seat down next to each other, Hermione  
staring blankly at her friend. Ron quickly noticed.  
"That wasn't too bad now was it?"  
He spoke too soon. Just then rain fell on the two, with no top to the  
bus to shield them. Hermione, having never broken the stare, summed up  
her mood quite effectively.  
"I hate you."  
  
Next chapter: Hermione has some explaining to do onboard the Hogwarts express. 


	3. arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.  
  
Author's Note: Greetings everyone, this is solo lobo, and I present to you what I hope will be a fanfic of epic proportions. I posted the 1st two chapters almost a month ago, but due to getting no reviews, I haven't really had much inspiration to continue this story. Add that to my job and teenage social life, and I've practically had no time to write. Well, I have loads of time now and I'm hoping that this fic catches the attention of many readers. (P.S., remember to read the 1st two chapters before going on to this one, and please remember to READ AND REVIEW! Thanks.)  
  
What was left of the ride to the train station was pretty peaceful for Ron and Hermione, who were still fairly shook up, not to mention soaking wet, from the wild ride in the beginning of their trip. Ron, who had just woken up from under a row of seats, curled up in a ball, ( to avoid the earlier rainfall) stared at a still sleeping Hermione ( who too had found some shelter under a row of seats in front of him). To be sure, she had quite a bit of explaining to do when she woke up. Why was she in such a crazed rush to leave, and who the bloody hell was that fat, balding guy chasing after them like a madman.  
  
As much as Ron wanted details as soon as possible, he decided he'd wait for them to arrive at the train station before he woke her up and began the questioning. After all, it wasn't often that Ron saw her look so peaceful, and he probably wouldn't see it for rest of the year. He learned from their first two years how obsessed she was with her schoolwork and not much else( That is, of course during the time of the school year where You-Know-Who wasn't wreaking havoc). As she slept there, occasionally twitching or mumbling incoherently, Ron couldn't help but smile. Maybe obsessive, book wormish Hermione Granger wasn't all that she seemed to be. Maybe, just maybe, judging by the short giggles she gave in her sleep, there was a fun, happy Hermione. One that he would love to be friends, rather that just someone you had to deal with because your best friend was friends with her.  
  
At the train station, 13- year-old Harry Potter waited on a bench near platform 9 ¾ for his two friends. To be sure this was the most stress free time he's had escaping from his wicked foster family, the Dursleys. Thanks to some floo powder mailed to him from Ron, he was there in the blink of an eye.  
  
Meanwhile, just outside the entrance, People who were in such a rush to catch their train stopped in their tracks at the site of a purple, double decker bus, now with it's top half ripped off coming to a sudden halt just outside the doorway. Ron, waking up from the sounds of the bus' horn sounding, quickly got up, grabbed his luggage from the back of the bus and rolled it over to where Hermione was sleeping. Not really knowing how to wake her, he nudged her with his foot a few times to no avail. Finally, he decided to get down on all fours next to her and shake her by her shoulders, only to be slapped firmly by Hermione. "Please don't do that, it's agitating."  
  
"Sorry." Ron said bitterly while rubbing his cheek. Right now the idea of Hermione being more than what she seemed was the last thing on his mind. As Hermione grabbed her suitcase, Ron couldn't help but laugh at her as she could barely drag the suitcase across the floor of the bus. "What's so funny!"  
  
"How bout we switch, my stuff's got wheels."  
  
Hermione merely shrugged and allowed him to carry her suitcase for her. As they left the bus, Hermione couldn't help but notice everyone staring at them as they exited the vehicle. Luckily, Ron had conjured up enough sense to place the image of a driver behind the wheel, so as to lower the chances of muggles suspecting anything magical about their journey. As a matter of fact, that wasn't only a clever idea, but it came from Ron, the lazy procrastinator who was always asking for her notes and answers to their homework. It was her time to smile at the other's hidden character.  
  
As they arrived at the space between platform 9 and 10, Ron and Hermione were greeted by Harry.  
  
"It's nice to see you two made it in one peace. Thanks for the floo powder Ron, it definitely came in handy."  
  
"No problem, My mum figured it would be less stressful than our last little adventure!"  
  
As Harry and Ron joked about that infamous moment from last year, Hermione's attention was distracted by a man that, for the split second before a train passed them, appeared to shoot her a cold glare at her from the other side of the tracks. She didn't get a chance to shoot a smug look back at the man, since by the time the train passed, he was gone.  
  
"Hermione, are you coming!" shouted Harry as Ron ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, with Harry quickly following suit. Hermione followed her friends, although the thought of that strange man, for some reason, wouldn't leave her head. Perhaps with puberty setting in, the famous "Women's intuition" was also revealing itself. The trio had not even entered the Hogwarts express, and things were already beginning to make Hermione nervous about returning to hogwarts for the third time.  
  
So what do ya think. I know that this chapter was pretty slow, but I can guarantee that the next few chapters are going to be a blast! 


End file.
